Kion’s Crocodile Friends (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 21, Kion’s Crocodile Friends. Transcript Kion (Narrating): '''Kion’s Crocodile Friends. (At the Pridelands, Makuu and his float are seen swimming around the Flood Plains.) '''Makuu (sighs): '''There’s nothing like swimming in the Flood Plains to make a croc feel relaxed. '''Baako and Sanaa: '''Uncle Makuu! Uncle Makuu! Look what we’ve got. '''Makuu: '''Baako? Sanaa? I thought I told you two to enjoy yourselves. '''Baako: '''You did. About twenty times. '''Sanaa: '''But we have been practicing out hunting skills. Look, we’ve caught a lot of fish from Big Springs. '''Makuu: '''Hmm, pretty nice. '''Baako: '''We know, and guess what? I’ve been practicing your favorite move: the triple air flip pounce. '''Makuu (laughs): '''Now that’s my nephew, a young crocodile who understands everything about me. '''Baako: '''Thanks, Uncle Makuu. '''Makuu: '''You know, maybe someday you’ll grow up to take down the Lion Guard. '''Sanaa: '''Those five animals you told us about. '''Baako: '''Wow. I think that pesky guard won’t stand a chance against us. '''Makuu: '''Yeah. I love it when you love me, Baako. Now run along and enjoy yourselves. '''Baako: '''But Uncle, all I wanted to do is help you. '''Crocodile #1: '''Dont worry about him, guys. He’s always a little impatient. (Later...) '''Sanaa: '''I don’t know what the big deal was. '''Baako: '''I know. Wait. '''Sanaa: '''What? '''Baako: '''I bet, just maybe, if we capture the Lion Guard, then he’ll be really really proud of us. '''Sanaa: '''That sounds like a bad idea, but loads of fun. '''Baako: '''Look out, Lion Guard! '''Sanaa: '''We’re coming for you! (Two minutes later...) '''Baako: '''See? This is perfect. When those pesky animals come, we’ll trap them with this rockslide. '''Sanaa: '''I suppose that could work. '''Baako: '''Sanaa, you always think “suppose” is the answer for everything. '''Sanaa: '''I do not. '''Baako: '''Do so. '''Sanaa: '''Do not. '''Baako: '''Do so. (Rocks are starting to crumble.) '''Sanaa: '''Uh oh. '''Baako: '''Dont tell me the trap cannot hold us. '''Sanaa: '''Yup. '''Baako: '''Should we scream and yell for help? '''Sanaa: '''Most likely, yes. '''Baako: '''Bring it on. (There is a rockslide, and both Baako and Sanaa start screaming and yelling for help. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard is relaxing when Ono spots two crocodiles in trouble.) '''Bunga: '''There’s nothing like a relaxing day in the sun. '''Ono: '''Guys! I just spotted something. '''Kion: '''What is it, Ono? '''Ono: '''Two animals in trouble. '''Kion: '''Let’s go! (Fifteen seconds later...) '''Ono: '''They’re heading straight for the canyon’s edge. '''Kion: '''Besthe, block their path. '''Beshte: '''On it. Twende Kiboko! (The two crocodiles splash in mud. '''Both: '''Oof! '''Kion: '''Keep steady, Beshte. Fuli, we’ll grab the big one. Bunga, you and Ono help the smaller one. '''Ono: '''It’s okay, little guys. '''Bunga: '''Wow. You’re pretty wide for a...uhh, whatever you are. '''Fuli: '''That was close. '''Kion: '''Are you two okay? '''Sanaa: '''Yikes! Stay back. Don’t hurt us. You’re... You’re... '''Beshte: '''The Lion Guard? It’s okay. We’re friends to other animals. '''Kion: '''I’m Kion, and these are my friends Bunga, Fuli, Ono, and Beshte. '''Baako: '''Oh. Well, in that case, my name is Baako, and this is my brother Sanaa, and we are cro— '''Sanaa (handgags Baako): '''Don't mind him. He makes mistakes when he’s talking sometimes. What he’s trying to say is that we are mudskuteers. '''Baako: '''Cause...we like the mud. '''Ono: '''Uh, okay? '''Bunga: '''You two look kinda fun. Let me show you how to do it Zuka Zama style. '''Baako: '''Umm, sure. Only... '''Sanaa: '''What is Zuka Zama? '''Bunga: '''What’s Zuka Zama?! Why, it’s the best thing ever, for goodness’ sake! Let me sing it for you. Zuka Zama (Transcript) '''Chorus: Zuka Zama zom zom zom! Zuka Zama zom zom zom! Bunga: Life’s exciting, life is fun Chorus: Zuka Zama zom zom zom! Kion: A big adventure for everyoneCategory:Transcripts Category:Season 21 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Kion